


Chicken or the Egg

by threewalls



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Community: kink_bingo, Domestic, Domestication, Eggs, F/F, Fisting, Oviposition, Predator/Prey, xenokink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-08
Updated: 2010-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 07:56:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/110147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It was so nice, Sarah thought, to have a friend with her while her egg came."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken or the Egg

**Author's Note:**

> Post-game setting, but no obvious spoilers as such. AU?

"I can see it. I can see it, Sarah!"

Sarah knelt facing the headboard, knees apart, wings apart, and her hands holding tightly on the frame. Her egg came a little later every day, but at this point in her cycle, it came at a lovely time of the morning, neither too early nor too late to be able to take her time. And it was so nice, Sarah thought, to have a friend with her while her egg came.

Sarah wasn't wearing anything but her glasses, because Meracle liked to lick her all over and Sarah found it was really so much easier to get undressed before she lay down in bed. And Meracle didn't wear much at all to start with.

Meracle felt like she was just, oh, everywhere behind Sarah, her tongue licking rough spots beside Sarah's spine one moment, and the next, her head ducking under a wing to rub her face in the sweat that collected in the hair under Sarah's arms, her tail brushing against Sarah's bare legs. But now, with the egg starting to show, Meracle touched Sarah more and more between her legs. Meracle's eager fingers traced circles around the breached crown of the egg, right where Sarah was tensed and stretched and swollen. Meracle's paws were drenched with oil, leaving paw-prints over Sarah's bottom, and making everything slicker and messier and easier to just, oh, push.

Sarah took deep breaths and pushed and gasped and hissed. It was really quite strange how she never felt the eggs inside her until they came out. She knew of course that it couldn't be any bigger than yesterday's egg, but oh, right now it felt too big, impossibly big, wide and thick and hard stretching Sarah open as though she would burst!

Sarah held to the headboard, knuckles tight with practiced grip, pushed and moaned, struggling against her brood instincts that told her to struggle, to fight or to flee, away from the creature behind her with the thick, sharp-bitter scent that was as worrying as it was familiar. It almost put the thought of Meracle as her dear, dear friend right out of her head. Sarah's wings trembled as if they wanted to fly away, but Sarah held on, pushing and pushing at the really quite enormous egg, sweat on her face and steam beading on the inside of her glasses, making noises that sounded so very loud. She didn't mean to make them, didn't try to make them. They just came out; she couldn't stop them. She couldn't stop the egg, until suddenly, oh my! Finally, Sarah had passed the widest part, the rest of the egg coming in a rush of shivering, quivering muscles, the egg dropping into Meracle's waiting hand.

Sarah let herself fell forward, her forehead and her breasts pressing against the cool surface of the wall, just breathing, feeling empty and light and longing. The best part of having a friend with her when her egg came was that they wouldn't be finished yet. She heard Meracle moving about behind her, and waited, oh!, for the push of Meracle's oilslick paw, pushing easy into Sarah's stretched hole, still loose from the passage of her egg. Sarah cooed, as Meracle petted Sarah's bottom with her free paw while burrowing deeper with the other.

"Only one today?" Meracle asked.

"Only one," Sarah gasped.

Meracle's wrist was not wider than the egg, but her paw, her arm was longer, filling Sarah all the way up.

Sarah had never laid more than one egg in a day, but Meracle always wanted to check, just in case, and Sarah wanted-- these days, Sarah almost wanted Meracle to keep checking until she found another egg, inner muscles fluttering as Meracle twisted and flexed her paw, stroking Sarah's stretched tender egg passage. Meracle was close behind her, her knees between Sarah's knees, which had slipped so much wider with the oil, with her sweat.

The tension of laying and of Meracle's strange friend-not-friend smell and of being so impossibly, completely, wonderously open became something else, something bright and intense and building. Meracle licked at Sarah's bottom, above her tailbone, above her hole, rough and with just a hint of teeth.

It was like a sneeze that seized Sarah's whole body, every muscle, every part of her, took the breath from her throat, and then left her shivering and limp.

Meracle helped Sarah lie down on her belly, unfolding her knees and pulling up the sheet over Sarah's back so that she wouldn't get oil on her feathers. They'd shower later, after breakfast, when Sarah's legs felt like she wouldn't fall over immediately if she tried to stand up. Meracle jumped off the bed.

Sarah drifted, unsure if she slept or not.

"Breakfast's ready, Sarah!"

Meracle was not much younger than Sarah at all, but she was smaller, and fit so nicely in Sarah's lap, between her spread legs and arms and wings. The headboard felt good and solid behind Sarah.

"Fried egg is faster," Meracle said. This morning, she had made a kind of sandwich between two pieces of toast, the fried white frill of the egg just poking out between the two slices. It smelt more of the cooking oil than Sarah's egg, and Meracle ate so quickly, the breakfast sandwich soon vanished completely.

"Nnmm-eow! Yummy, yummy egg!"

Meracle wriggled around, so that she straddled Sarah's lap, and took up the other plate she'd brought, with several other pieces of toast, cut into thick strips that she thrust right into Sarah's open mouth.

"Golden grain bread for Sarah! For tomorrow's yummy, yummy golden egg!"

Sarah wrapped her arms around Meracle's back, smiling at her friend's obvious pleasure. Her bottom felt sore and a little warm. It was a good ache, and already receding. By lunchtime, it would be gone, ready to do it all again tomorrow.

\---

MC  
8/8/10


End file.
